


Being short isn't bad

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall things, boxes and cuddles. The life of a cat, I mean, Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being short isn't bad

Even though the office is full of varying heights, somehow Jeremy is still the shortest. Thus by this conclusion, everything else is further that what he can reach. From cabinets to table tops, seriously though he had to look upwards for most of the people he works with and it gives him a neck ache. People wonder why he wore sunglasses, because the glare of the light is annoying if he must talk to someone.

That is why he is wondering how he got stuck searching for a cable which just so happens to be on the top shelf. He knew they needed many shelves to place all the things in the office but do they really need to be so high that it was unreachable for him. I mean he already has some difficulty getting things out from the top of the fridge, needing to tippy-toe to reach. 

‘Are you serious?’ Jeremy grumbled.

He needed a stool. That’s what Jeremy needed a stool. Sadly the blue stool he found was just too short and Jeremy couldn’t reach the cable. Never mind, Jeremy needed a ladder. A ladder, there had to be a ladder somewhere. 

‘Hey Jeremy.’ Jack said as he passed by. Wait a minute. Jack!

‘Jack, could you help me get the red cable?’ He pointed at the cable. Jack glanced upwards. 

‘Sure.’ Jack chuckled as he reached over Jeremy’s head for the cable.

‘Thank you Jack.’ Jeremy smiled at him after Jack passed him the cable. Jack walked back with Jeremy to the office. Being short at least gets people to help him without complain. Jeremy went to the wires to fix the cables underneath the table.

‘Jeremy! Where are you?’ Jeremy heard Michael calling him. Why was Michael calling for him, it was almost the end of the day. Before he was able to get out of the table, Michael stopped calling for him. Instead, Michael was talking to Geoff.

‘Why are you looking for Jeremy?’

‘Just going to do some shenanigans.’ Then Jeremy couldn’t hear them anymore as they have walked away. 

However, there was still ten more minutes before he and Gavin could go home. So Jeremy hid in a box until then.

-

‘Jeremy, let’s go home!’ Gavin opened the door to the Achievement Hunter Office. Jeremy then popped out of the box, shocking everyone in the room, except Gavin. He messaged Gavin his hiding spot.

‘The fuck, Jeremy I was looking for you!’ Michael shouted.

‘I know.’ Jeremy said aloud. Jeremy quickly got out of the office before Michael realized what he said.

Once they reached home, Gavin insisted to know why Jeremy was in a box. He especially wanted to know how he closed the box. Gavin laughed at his reasoning.

‘Guess being small helps you do a lot of things. Like being the best size to cuddle!’ Gavin jumped onto Jeremy, capturing him in a tight embrace. They rolled around for a while, giggling.

‘Yeah, I guess being short isn’t bad.’

**Author's Note:**

> Michael in the end pranked Jon.


End file.
